


Another Closet Fic

by whoseeswhatsyetunseen



Series: Randomness of Arrows [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Closets, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hiding, Humor, Jealousy, Kissing, Sexual Tension, Team Arrow, felicity in the field, forced into hiding, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoseeswhatsyetunseen/pseuds/whoseeswhatsyetunseen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity is in the field with Roy and Oliver.  They need to hide quick.  There's a storage room...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Closet Fic

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, so, I won't apologize for this; the closet cliché is too fun! So here’s a version I wanted to add to the universe of fun “forced to hide in closet with your crush” fics!
> 
> I blame tumblr and all the fan fic writers there. Enjoy!

They were almost out. And then Diggle issued a harsh warning--five heavily armed and Kevlar clad guards running straight for them.

"Shit!" Roy whispered, sliding to a halt at the hall juncture. He flung out an arm and stopped Felicity as she rounded the corner, too.

"Eeep!" she squeaked as his arm pressed into her breasts.

He gave her an almost Arrow look and she snapped her lips tight.

"Oliver," Roy hissed into the comms.

"Here," Oliver suddenly said from behind Felicity.

She jumped, squeaked again, and dropped her tablet, luckily onto the cushioned Turkish hall runner.

Oliver narrowed his eyes and covered her mouth with his gloved hand as Roy nimbly swept up the tablet and slipped it into his leathers.

They all heard the doors at the end of the hall bang open as Diggle ordered them to hide. Their only exit was that set of doors, or the windows three stories up; and Felicity was already shaking her head at that option of Diggle's.

Oliver and Roy spun around.

"Door behind Roy--storage room--go NOW." Diggle spoke calmly but was just as frantic as his teammates.

Roy opened the door and dashed in, small wrist arrows ready to fire if needed. Oliver shoved Felicity through next, and tried to close the door behind himself silently.

"Oaf! Watch it!" Roy whispered.

"Sorry! I can't see anything!" Felicity hissed. She stepped back and collided with Oliver. "Ooh!"

"Stop. Talking!" he growled at them both. "Move away from the door."

"I'm as far in as I can go, boss!"

"I thought this was a room?!"

"Will you both shut up and move? I haven't closed the door yet!"

Roy groaned and Felicity felt him lift his arms, allowing her to inch a little closer into him. He sucked in a breath as her hip pressed into his crotch.

Felicity felt Oliver press into her other side, his breath warm into her hair.

"If you rotate 90 degrees, we can all fit." He growled and squeezed her hip with the hand not holding the door.

"Mmm hmm, ok," and she turned. But she wasn't really thinking clearly and she turned into Roy and Oliver moved in tight against her backside.

They all held they breaths and the door softly clicked shut.

"Sorry," Felicity barely heard Roy before he lowered his arms and rested them on her shoulders. She tried to shift, couldn't, and rested her hands on his belt at his hips.

She tried to move again, feeling unsure about this sort of contact with Roy, but her wiggling only made Oliver groan.

"Shit," he gasped. Suddenly Felicity felt Oliver's hands clamp onto her hips. "Don't. Move."

Roy snickered. "Kinda cozy, huh?" And then he pulled Felicity a little more into his torso, rubbing his thumbs at the base of her skull. "Here, Felicity, you can stand closer to me, let the Arrow have some space."

Felicity closed her eyes--not that it mattered in the pitch black closet--and inhaled that damn, stupid sexy leather and sweat smell that was especially fresh from Roy's new outfit.

"Did you just sniff me?" Roy teased.

Oliver grunted and pulled Felicity the one inch back against him. She opened her eyes wide--again, why?--and couldn't be sure, but thought she might be feeling something besides Oliver's fingers poking into her...

"Three guys twenty seconds from passing you," Diggle warned.

Oliver tapped his ear bud to acknowledge he heard. All three of them froze as they heard heavy boots walk past and the hushed voices of the men.

"Ok, two more about a minute away--looks like they are splitting up to search the upper floors," Diggle informed them. "After these last two pass, you only have one guy at the doors and then you should be clear to get to the bikes."

"Thanks Digg," Oliver mumbled.

"Can't we just go now?" Felicity whined and leaned her head back to try to see Oliver. "Stupid darkness!" she mumbled.

"No," Oliver spoke through clenched teeth. He heard Felicity sigh and sag against him and he hissed as her ass moved gently against his embarrassingly growing erection. 'What the fuck?!' he asked his body, 'this is so not the time--mortal danger!!'

Roy must have heard or guessed Oliver's position; he softly snorted and again maneuvered their girl away from Oliver and into his body.

"Hey, Lis," he whispered into her hair, "I think Oliver needs a breather again."

"Huh?" She must have said it too loud because Roy hissed and pulled her head into his shoulder to silence her and Diggle warned the last two guards were about to pass.

Felicity had no choice but to turn her face into Roy's neck--he was holding her tight and still. She sensed Oliver behind her and knew he was getting angry being stuck hiding instead of fighting.

Because of her. They were being extra cautious because she was in the field and the bad guys were armed to the teeth. She sighed, forgetting she was tight against Roy and he shivered as her breath tickled his neck.

The guards passed and Diggle gave the all clear. Felicity moved to turn but Oliver stopped her.

"I'll go first, then you two." He slipped out and even though they now had more room, Roy kept a tight hold on her.

Oliver reopened the door, nodding to give the all clear, but his movement froze when he looked in. Enough faint light from the hallway illuminated Felicity plastered and held tight to Roy.

Roy grinned and said just loud enough for Oliver to hear, "damn, missed my chance to have you all to myself in a dark closet, Smoak!"

Oliver growled and grabbed her arm. "Let's go. Roy, take out--"

"The last guy, on it boss!" And he sprinted ahead, easily catching the guard by surprise and knocking him out.

He grinned and winked at Felicity as Oliver growled and guided her through the doors and down the steps.

They got to the bikes and Felicity headed for Roy's--she often rode with him because Oliver often had to/wanted to be the one to cover their escape.

But this time Oliver shook his head and handed her HIS extra helmet. She glanced at Roy, but he just did his annoying smirk-shrug.

"I got your baby, Felicity," he said, tapping her tablet hidden in his leather suit. "See ya!" And Roy sped away.

Oliver got on his bike and held out a hand. Felicity rolled her eyes behind the visor but quickly climbed up behind him.

As she settled and gripped his hips with her knees, he patted and gently squeezed her hands at his belt buckle before moving to grip both handles. She tightened her arms and legs, and they shot off into the night.

The first ten minutes back toward the Arrowcave were silent. Then, they heard Roy through the helmet comms announce he was back and Diggle say he was starting to download the info from the tablet.

Oliver slowed and pulled off into a vacant lot.

"What--?" Felicity tried to asked but stopped as he nudged her to slip off.

He followed and removed his helmet, so she did as well. He stood looking up into the city light-saturated sky.

Felicity chewed her lip, glanced up at the few stars visible, and waited. Finally, Oliver turned, walked over to her and, capturing her face between his rough leather-clad hands, paused and then pressed a hard kiss onto her lips.

She grinned into his lips and pulled on his belt to bring him closer. She swept her tongue into his eager mouth. They both moaned and clutched the other tighter.

When they did pull back, his serious face made her laugh.

He frowned. "Why. Are. You laughing?"

She tipped her head and caressed his jaw and chin. He closed his eyes.

"You are so predictable, Mr. Arrow." He opened his eyes and mouth to argue but she just laughed and made him kiss her again.

Half an hour later, when they finally made it into the base, Felicity was still grinning, Oliver was less 'grrr' but still looking slightly confused, and Diggle and Roy were holding in their own chuckles.

Felicity went to monitor the download as the guys watched Oliver pointedly ignore them. A minute or so passed, and then Oliver growled, "Oh shut up," and the guys burst out laughing.

Felicity just continued to sit at her desk, humming softly, a cheeky smile teasing her perky pink lips.


End file.
